Big Time Present
by lugia39
Summary: Why.
1. Waiting

_Me and Kendall have been dating for 3 months now and everyone seems to be okay with it. We've been going out ever since we came to Rocque Records to record for the band. We noticed that we connected in a way that we never did back in Minnesota. But any way, enough with all this lovey-dovey crap. I want to tell you about what happened after we were done recording._

"_CARLOS! Tell Kendall that we'll be back around 5!" It was 3, which left us 2 hours to have as much fun as we wanted. "OK! Get the hell out ,"I replied, slightly irritated at them waking me up from my "nap",. As soon as they were gone, I rushed over to Kendall's room in the apartment. He was watching "Wanted." His favorite part, to be exact. When Wesley (or whatever the hell his name was) stormed through the building killing everyone in sight. He didn't know I was in the room until I draped my arms around his shoulders and nibbled softly on his ear. "Hi Baby." "Hi," I replied back. The guys won't be back for 2 hours, sooo I was thinking we could have some fun. I was trying to conceal the blushing in my face as I used such a suggestive phrase. "Like what," he replied, pulling the strap on my helmet closer to his face until his soft lips were against mine. I broke the kiss to remind him of what he said in the studio earlier. "Kendall, remember in the studio you said you had a "present" for me? Where is it?" "It's coming," he replied slyly. I left the room anxious and irritated._

_An hour and a half later, I pretty much gave up on getting the "present" Kendall mentioned. The guys were going to be back in 30 minutes and I was going sexless for the rest of the day(well we've never actually had sex, just grinding and making out. still hot though.__J__) I was about to doze off on the couch when I felt a pair of swimming trunks thrown against my face. "Change," Kendall's voice commanded. "We're going swimming." "But the pool's closed," "So," he replied with an evil twinkle in his eye. I quickly took my helmet off and changed in my room. When we were at the, pool Kendall opened the door and jumped into the pool making a big splash. I rushed in afterwards._

_A__fter swimming around for a good bit, I was bored and wanted to see if the guys were home. "How many hair-care products do you bet James bought this time?" "More than one semi-man needs." Kendall replied. We laughed for 5 minutes straight. "I'm bored. let's go back to the apartment," I said bored out of my mind. Halfway out of the pool I felt Kendall yank me back in. I then felt soft, warm pressure against my lips. We kissed like this for a good ten seconds. He then broke the kiss to say the best words of my life. "I think it's time you get your present." My heart skipped at those magic words. My member hardened immediately. He sensed this and took the time to lift me up onto the side of the pool and pull my trunks down halfway. He then slowly took in my entire length and bobbed up and down, his tongue massaging my entire cock. When euphoria began to take over my body he stopped and looked me straight in my eyes. "Why'd you stop." I said dejectedly. "I want to make you cum a different way." My face turned a deep red and he chuckled to himself. He pulled my whole body back into the pool. And said, in the sexiest way in the world, "pull down your trunks."_

_To be continued…_


	2. Perfect Gift

Thnx 4 the reviews.

I was shocked at first, having never heard Kendall say something so… HORNY! I complied, anxious, but confused (I knew what was coming but was kinda scared. WISH I HAD MY HELMET). "Hurry up, before Mr. Bitters comes," Kendall urged me on. When they were completely off he pulled a bottle of lube out of his pocket. "So that's why swimming trunks have pockets," I joked. "Sit on the side of the pool," he ordered hurriedly. We both got up and found a chair to….experiment, on. After preparation, he warned me that it would "hurt like hell for a minute, but get way better." So no worries. He slowly pushed himself inside. *Exhale* It hurt worse than hell. I wanted to throw a hockey puck at his head. UNTIL, he found something inside me that made me go limp with pleasure. "Ha. Found it." He whispered in my ear. "I guess you did," I said back, through gritted teeth. I didn't know exactly what "it" was but I was pretty sure it was heaven. The pain was still there but was slowly being overtaken by sheer pleasure, as he softly thrusted into me. The entire pool area was filled with sounds of pleasure. "Didn't know you were this tight," he said to me. "Neither did I," I said, beginning to sink into ecstasy. "I'm…about…to," was all he could manage to get out as both of us came on the chair. He collapsed on top of me breathing hard. "How did you like your present," he queried. "It was perfect…but you couldn't have picked a more comfortable chair?"

When we went back to the apartment, Logan and James were waiting for us. "Looks like you two had a good swim," James spoke( I hate him sometimes.). "We Did," we said at the same time. The next morning Mr. Bitters was freaking out over the chair that was covered with…joy.

How did u like my first dirty fanfic. Well first fanfic, period?


End file.
